The present invention relates to mass transport networks, and more specifically, to leak identification in a mass transport network.
Pipeline networks that transport water, natural gas, or other resources can traverse hundreds of miles at or above the surface. Sensors and other equipment may be located at regular or irregular intervals of the network (e.g., every 30-100 miles). In the exemplary case of a gas pipeline, the equipment may include a compression station that increases pressure to push the gas along the pipeline. A supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) system obtains data from and provides control to the remote sensors and equipment.